


Mes Petites Colombes Douces

by orphan_account



Series: Will It Be Enough? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (It's Frances), (It's Very Minor), Deaf Character, Father's Day, Fluff, Mentioned Trans Pregnancy, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans John, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Laurens-Hamiltons have a sweet Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mes Petites Colombes Douces

**Author's Note:**

> May have spent at least an hour and a half looking for a suitable title...oops...?
> 
> (ALSO, the title translates to 'My Sweet Little Doves')
> 
> THE KIDS NICKNAMES ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
> Angie is Angelica  
> AJ is Alexander Jr.  
> JC is John Church  
> Will is William  
> Ellie is Eliza Jr.

Eliza walked through the door, kids coming rushing after her. All of them ran up to Alexander.

“Happy Father’s Day!” they chorused.

John was sitting next to Alexander and let him enjoy the moment of having the kids’ attention; he was always in his office and didn't get much love, whereas John was around more and tucked half of the kids in at night, Eliza taking the other half. He smiled, wishing he had a camera.

“Alright, kids, your other dad deserves some love, too, don't you think?” Eliza asked. She was worried that John didn't feel loved enough, and with good reason. She was one of the only people John had told about his father.

The younger half—James, JC, Will, and Ellie—stayed with Alexander, while the older half—Frances, Philip, Angie, and AJ—hugged John, wishing him a happy Father’s Day.

Ellie remembered the gifts and tapped Eliza on the shoulder. ‘Presents?’ Ellie signed. Eliza nodded, and Ellie squealed. “Let's show our daddies how much we love them!” Eliza said. Alexander stifled laughter. John heard and glared at him, exasperated look in his eyes. “We have presents!”

Frances stood up first and walked over to the fireplace. Ze grabbed a gift bag with blue and green sparkly polka dots on it. Ze handed it to John, smiling. Everyone was watching John in anticipation.

“Ooh. I wonder what this could be.” John pulled the package out. It looked like clothes could be in there. He ripped open the paper and gasped, happy tears filling his eyes. His hand flew to his mouth in shock. “Oh my God. Thank you.” He held up what was inside—two tank-top style binders. He went around the room, hugging everyone before taking out what else was in the bag, chocolate and a card. On the front, the card said, “To a wonderful father on this special day…” And…the kids had written their own messages inside. “This message is from Frances. ‘Dad, you're the coolest dad a person could ask for. I love you.’ I love you, too, my little honeybunch. Philip wrote, ‘Dad, you carried me for nine months, but that doesn’t make you any less than a father. A father is someone who'll play catch with you until the sun goes down. A father is someone who says ‘yes’ when Mom says ‘no.’ A father is someone who inspires you to be the very best you can be. A father is all this and more. I hope to be a father like you one day.’” John let tears fall from his eyes. His son was so poetic. “Thank you.” He read the rest of the messages out loud.

Philip got up when John was done. He picked a gift bag with quills and pens on it, handing it to Alexander. Alexander smiled and opened the gift. He held up what he had gotten, a MacBook Air. He beamed, but, to everyone's surprise, didn't open it up yet. “Thank you.” He went around the room, hugging everyone.

Eliza smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a TON of scenarios for this verse running through my head so it's now a series! I will put it in chronological order when it's done
> 
> ALSO, I think I changed all of Frances' pronouns to ze/hir, but I'm really not sure. If anyone would like to correct me on those, that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
